


Got you

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Series: Your roommate is scary (but I love you anyway) [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom wants something from Youngjae, so he visits him in his room, but gets distracted.</p>
<p>(Actually, there is no plot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got you

Youngjae laid outstretched on his bed, his laptop set before him and so immersed in his game, that he didn't notice the intruder until a heavy weight was smashed onto his back.

“Ack!! Yah, what- shitshit”

He scrambled to refocus on the screen and move his fingers to the keyboard to try and save his character from dying. After he finally got his character to a saving point, abusing his keys in a hurried manner, he schooled his expression into the most angry scowl he could muster (which Jaebum claimed looked more like a hurt kitten) and turned his head around as much as possible under the confining limbs. 

“Yah! Kim Yugyeom!”

He halted when he realized that the other's eyes were shut and a light snore escaped his opened mouth. It would have been a cute and adorable sight, but Yugyeom wasn't necessarily one of the lankiest or smallest guys and his weight was taking a toll on Youngjae's spine. Youngjae watched his dozing form as long as his back allowed him to before he saved his laptop first, pushing it away and moved his right elbow to stab the dead weight above him into consciousness. But after a few stabs into his side, Yugyeom was still snoring and the only thing he did was snuggling more into the smaller boy.

Youngjae sighed in frustration and took a different approach. He pushed himself up on his right arm and tried to throw Yugyeom off to the other side. The thrill of glee he felt just as Yugyeom started slipping off to the side, vanished when arms entwined around his torso and he was pulled along. Lying on top of Yugyeom was at least easier on his spine and he would have felt a rush of embarrassment at his position and Yugyeoms arms securely around him. But the mood was ruined when he felt the chest beneath his back moving and the frustration was back in full force. Yugyeom was definitely not snoring anymore but desperately trying to hold his laughter back.

“Yah! You weren't asleep at all!”, he slapped one of the arms holding him tight.

Yugyeom laughed out loud this time and even more when Youngjae started to scrabble to hit him somewhere, anywhere, but resembled more a flailing bug turned on its back and unable to reach anything but his arms.

Youngjae triumphantly turned around when Yugyeom loosened his arms around him, but the younger one didn't let him much time to catch breath and take revenge. He started to tickle his sides and Youngjae squirmed and laughed, vainly trying to take revenge by tickling back.

They laughed and rolled over the bed until Youngjae felt Yugyeom freeze under his hands. He looked at the taller boy above him questioningly and noticed his expression glazed over with cold fear. Yugyeom slowly turned his head around and Youngjae followed his eyes. What he saw there made the blood drain from his face.

Jaebum was standing in the room, arms crossed against his chest and even though Youngjae was not the target of the scrutinizing gaze, he couldn't repress the could shudder.

Yugyeom seemed to find his senses back and scrambled up, mumbling something too low to hear under his breath as he literally fled the room. In an instant the dorm seemed to get warmer again and Jaebum's expression softened when he turned to Youngjae, but it was still hard and demanding when he asked “What did he want from you?”

Youngjae shrugged and he felt a bit buffed that the fun was over so suddenly. “I don't know, he didn't get to tell me. Couldn't you have been busy? Like, somewhere else, preferably?” He answered as he put on his angry kitten scowl, added a pout and left the room to run after Yugyeom.

Jaebum didn't screech, an Im Jaebum never screeched, but it was very close.


End file.
